Serena
Serena is one of the characters in "Mermaid Magic". Biography Serena was the sirens' leader. She got mad at Caroline for turning all the sirens into mermaids. In "Magic Shell" she tried to use the Athena Shell to destroy/conquer the world, but her plan backfired because of Caroline turning her into a mermaid. She was the main antagonist of the show during Season 2. In the Season 3 premiere she met Clara, and when she found out she needed a story for her newspaper, she decided to get her revenge. Clara found out about Caroline's mermaid secret. However, Caroline got Serena wet and the reporter took a picture of her with her tail. After that, Serena decided to help Caroline. In "Things Forgotten and Things Remembered" Clara got her memory back when watching a picture of Serena. Clara's boss was once a Siren (turning into a mermaid because of Caroline) and told Serena that she couldn't help her because she left all the "mermaid stuff" behind. But, she suggested asking Caroline for help. Although hesitant at first, she teleported to Caroline's house and told her the situation. At first, Caroline didn't want to help her, due to Serena refusing to help her in the previous episode. A few seconds later, Clara walk through the door and tried to take a picture of them, but Caroline made her unconscious at the last minute. They got the idea of turning Clara into a mermaid so that she wouldn't expose them. Serena mind-controlled Clara to drink the potion. In "Beginnings and Ends," she made a small appearance at the beginning of the episode when she told Caroline that Clara was settling nicely at the mermaid government. Caroline and Serena are probably friends now, but it is still act awkward around each other. Personality Former Personality Serena was evil and heartless, to point of killing one of her subjects for standing against her. She hated Caroline for turning the sirens into mermaids. In "Magic Shell" she wanted to own the Fenus Shell to rule the world since the mermaids are powerless (they get power outages) against it. But her plan failed because she was a mermaid. She tried to expose Caroline in "Complications Arise" despite being a mermaid herself. In Season 3 however, she started to warm up to Caroline. New Personality In the first two episodes of Season 3, Serena felt obligated to help Caroline, and they started bonding. Serena is now a little bit nicer than before. She was seen petting Caroline's dog, Penny (character), hinting she may have also turn nicer to the people around her. She was worried that Clara wouldn't get along with the mermaid government. When she had to leave Caroline's house she made a worried hinting she would miss her, but told her that they might see each other soon. She still feels a bit awkward around Caroline. Non-appearances Serena didn't appear in Season 1, making her first appearance in "Siren Rebellion". In "Crisis" a siren was talking to a mysterious person and called her "Master" hinting if may be Serena (which means her first appearance may also be "Crisis"). However, she hasn't been absent since "Siren Rebellion". Powers Teleportation energy projection Re-appearance If "Crisis" is Serena's first appearance, then her re-appearance would be "Siren Rebellion". Serena's Gallery File:Serenasiren.jpg File:Baeserena.jpg main characters Category:Mermaids Category:Merpeople Category:Sirens Category:Humans Category:Serena Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Merpeople Category:Sirens Category:Females Category:Mermaids